With the development of display screen technologies, full screens come into being. Compared with an ordinary display screen, a full screen has a larger proportion of a display area and has ultra-narrow borders, which can greatly improve the visual experience of viewers. However, it's precisely because of the ultra-narrow borders of the full screen that circuits and wiring in peripheral areas need to be subjected to special configurations during manufacture of the full screen, so as to reduce the area occupied by the borders as much as possible, and increase the proportion of the display area. Left and right border areas of a display panel can be narrowed by appropriate wiring. However, an upper border or a bottom border of the display panel, where the display panel further includes components such as a camera, an earpiece and the like, cannot be entirely used for display. As a result, the proportion of the display area cannot be further increased, which greatly affects the display effect of pictures.
In view of this challenge, how to ensure the display effect of pictures while increasing the proportion of the display area is a technical problem that urgently needs to be solved by those skilled in the art.